


Faceless ("Безликие")

by Zlatatsvet



Series: Loveless Audiodramas [5]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: В школу Рицки пришёл ученик по обмену. Рицке нет дела до популярного новичка, а вот ему-то Рицка нужен.





	Faceless ("Безликие")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/gifts).

> Перевод для Serpen Storyteller, чьи тексты столько раз поднимали меня.
> 
> Перевод аудиодрамы Faceless, выполнен 20.02.2013.

**Перевод:** Златоцвет (Шут)  
**Вычитка:** Serpensortia  
**Жанр:** аудиодрама  
**Пейринг:** Соби/Рицка  
**Размещение:** нет  
**Disclaimer:** Аудиодрамы к аниме Loveless принадлежат их создателям - студии J.С. Staff и студии Zero-sum, Geneon Entertainment. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды  
  
  


**Примечание переводчика:**  
_Перевод сделан в подарок **Serpensortia**.  
sharky_md осуществлен перевод на английский, использованный как база, но он не является единственным источником.  
(Шут опускает сверку с японским и написание справки.  
Кроме того, два последних трека переведены с японского целиком: в европейских языках не оказалось ни одного подстрочника.  
Драма обрывалась после седьмого трека. Сейчас она завершена. - С.)_.  


**Трек 1.**  
Куротани Момидзи: - Холодно? Извини, тут слишком много щелей. Что думаешь о лице сестренки? Приближаем к огню - и оно становится красным. Красиво?  
Смотри. Под моим левым глазом есть маленькие буквы - видишь? Мое истинное Имя. Имя моей судьбы. "Faceless". Но для меня это лишь проклятие из прошлого. Потому что в мире есть только двое - ты и я. Сестренка принадлежит тебе. Я хочу принадлежать одному тебе, и ради этого пойду против звезд и луны! Хорошо… как же хорошо. Смотри, лезвие клинка стало красным в огне. С его помощью я избавлюсь от проклятья!  
*шипение раскаленного металла - и крик*

**Трек 2.**  
Голоса школьников: - Утро! Доброе утро!  
Яёи: - Куротани Фуюки? Кто это?  
Мальчики: - Ученик по обмену.  
\- Пришел, пока тебя не было.  
\- Девчонки по нему с ума сходят.  
\- Да-да. Не только шестиклассницы, но даже первоклашки!  
Яёи: - М… неинтересно.  
Парень: - Но той - Хаватари, кажется - тоже нравится Куротани!  
Яёи: - Что? Юйко-сан? Не может быть. Юйко-сан нравится Аояги Рицка. Серьезно, это бред. Она не из тех, кто меняет человека только потому, что рядом появился привлекательный парень.  
Девочки: - Фую-сама!! Куротани-кун! Куротани-сан! Фую-сама! Погуляй с нами после уроков!  
Юйко: - Фую-сама, расскажи, а кто твой отец? А мама? А другие родственники у тебя есть?  
Яёи: - Юйко-сан… Не может быть!  
Мальчики: - Видишь парня, окруженного девушками? Это Куротани Фуюки.  
Яёи: - Это он?  
Девушки и Юйко: - Фую-сама, где ты живешь? Можно пойти к тебе в гости?  
\- Пошли, пошли!  
\- И я! И я пойду!  
Яёи: - Не… нет… Юйко-сан, ты… ты…  
Мальчики: - Яёи-сан! Ты в порядке?  
Яёи: - Так вот каков Куротани Фуюки. Он и правда крутой и красивый, прямо кумир. А еще он очень, очень вы-ысокий! *плачет* Это конец. Уж лучше бы был Аояги Рицка! Но когда рядом такой высокий парень - все бесполезно! Совсем бесполезно!  
Мальчики: - Ну, твоя-то ситуация ничуть не поменялась.  
\- Потому что Хаватари с самого начала, даже до прихода Аояги…  
\- …говорила тебе, Яёи-сан, что ничего не получится, верно?  
<звук падения>  
\- Яёи-сан!  
\- Очнись!  
Рицка: - Яёи-сан, доброе утро.  
Яёи: - А, Аояги-кун, доброе утро! Аояги-кун!!  
Рицка: - Что?!  
Яёи: - Не "что", а послушай. Аояги-кун, как тебе такая идея: похоже, теперь нам стоит объединиться!  
Рицка: - Объединиться?  
Яёи: - Не надо прикидываться таким безразличным! Ты же понимаешь теперь, что такое одиночество разбитого сердца? Это больно… и о-би-дно. *всхлип* Так давай объединим усилия, пока не изгоним Куротани Фуюки!  
Рицка: - Хм? Куротани? Его недавно перевели, да? Почему его должны выгнать?  
Яёи: - Потому что Юйко-сан и этот парень!..  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун! Доброе утро!  
Рицка: - А. Доброе, Юйко.  
Юйко: - Рицка, ты не злишься?  
Рицка: - Злюсь? Почему?  
Юйко: - Что я присоединилась к поклонникам Фую-сама, то есть Куротани-куна… Это восхищение звездой, а не то, что он мне нравится или типа того, честное слово! Мне нравится только Рицка-кун! Правда-правда!  
Рицка: - Ничего, меня это не волнует.  
Яёи: - Юйко-сан! Я буду верить твоим словам! Что Куротани-кун тебя интересует как звезда! И что по-настоящему тебе нравится Яёи-сан!  
Рицка: - Разве она так сказала?  
Яёи: - Однако! Ты давным-давно говорила, что тебе нравятся атлетич… то есть высокие парни. А теперь есть Куротани Фуюки, и он такой высокий, что Юйко-сан придется целоваться на цыпочках!  
Юйко: - "Цыпочках"… ты зачем про цыплят говоришь?  
Рицка: - Он про поцелуи. На цыпочках.  
Юйко: - Поцелуи?  
Яёи: - Юйко-сан, скажи правду. Может быть, разве может быть, что ты, сильнее чем Аояги, конечно, и сильнее чем мной - увлеклась этим Куротани!!  
Юйко: - Не может такого быть! Яёи-сан, это подло - так гадать о чужих чувствах!  
Яёи: - Но…  
Юйко: - Пошли, Рицка-кун!  
Рицка: - Да, сейчас урок начнется.  
Яёи: - А… нет… Юйко-сан!

**Трек 3.**  
<школьный звонок>  
Шинономе: - Хорошо! Продолжим учить народные танцы. Поделитесь на мужские и женские роли.  
Девочки: - Прекрасно! Я буду мальчиком!  
\- И я!

Яёи: - Физкультура для девочек выглядит проще… Баскетбол не подходит такому красивому парню, как я. Лучше бы я танцевал, держа за руку Юйко-сан.  
<в Яёи попадает мяч>  
Учитель: - Эй, не глазей на девочек!  
<смех>  
Яёи: - Да, учитель.  
Учитель: - Так, будем учиться отбирать мяч и забрасывать его в корзину, в парах. Победит первый, набравший три очка. Изо всех сил старайтесь отобрать мяч!  
Мальчики: - Да!  
Учитель: - Сначала я покажу, как это делается. Посмотрим, играть я буду с... эй, студент по обмену! Ты высокий и можешь играть в баскетбол, так? Как твое имя?  
Фуюки: - Фуюки, Куротани Фуюки.  
Учитель: - Хорошо, Куротани! Попробуй отобрать мяч! *стучит мячом*  
Фуюки: - Есть. *хватает мяч и кидает*  
Мальчики: - Он крут…  
\- Так быстро…  
\- Он забросил!  
Учитель: - Н-неплохо, весьма. Так, еще раз.  
Фуюки: - Сэнсей, извините, но с вами нет смысла показывать. Если хотите показать всем пример, то с Аояги-куном.  
Рицка: - Что?  
Фуюки: - Вот ты достаточно хорош, чтоб играть со мной.  
Рицка: - Но я не так много играл в баскетбол!  
Учитель: - Аояги, вперед. Куротани-сэнсей тебя назначил.  
Мальчики: - Ура!

Девочки: - Эй, все смотрите, Фую-сама и Аояги будут играть в баскетбол!  
\- Да?? Фую-сама?  
\- Правда?! Круто! Ура! Пошли смотреть!  
<бегут>  
Шинономе: - Эй! Сейчас середина урока!  
Ученики: - Ура! Класс! Вперед! Круто! Вау!  
Юйко: - Ух ты… Рицка-кун и Куротани-кун будут играть. Здорово!

Фуюки: - Аояги-кун, готов?  
Рицка: - Да. Всегда.  
Фуюки: - Тогда попробуй отобрать!  
Мальчики: - Он смог! Мяч у Аояги!  
Девочки: - Не-ет! Аояги-кун, не делай этого!  
Рицка: *думает* - Это странно, непонятно, но моё тело привычно к игре. Рицка... тот Рицка, который был два года назад, хорошо играл в баскетбол? Вот так! *кидает мяч*  
Яёи: - Он сделал это!  
Девочки: - Ой… остановите это!  
Яёи: - А, промахнулся.  
Фуюки: - Хм. Моя очередь. *кидает*  
Девочки: - Ура! Попал! Здорово! Фую-сама крут!  
Юйко: - Думаю, всё решил просто высокий рост Куротани-куна... Рицка-кун! Не проиграй!!  
Рицка: - Ага!  
Яёи: - Мяч снова в его руках!  
Рицка: - Вот теперь держись! *бросает*  
Яёи: - Он сделал это!  
Юйко: - Очко! Очко! Рицка-кун крут!  
Девочки: - Нет! Нечестно! Аояги - придурок!

<Кидает Фую. Промах.  
Рицка кидает - очко>.

Все: - Нет!!!

Шинономе: - Кто выигрывает?  
Юйко: - Счет два-два. Следующее очко решающее.  
Шинономе: - Правда? Куротани-кун… у него такой же одинокий вид, как у Аояги-куна. Но Куротани-кун выглядит холоднее. Совсем как Агацума-сан. Ой, нет. Я не буду снова думать про Агацуму-сана!

Рицка: - Вот так… *пытается кинуть*  
Фуюки: - Ты не сможешь! *толкает Рицку*  
Рицка: - Ой! А!  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун!!  
*Фуюки попадает мячом в корзину*  
Девочки: - Ура! Он это сделал!  
Юйко: - Разве это было не подло?  
Девочки: - Ты что, сомневаешься в победе Фую-сама?  
\- Ты сама подлая!  
\- Да-да!  
\- Идиотка!  
\- Фую-сама победил!  
Учитель: - Эй вы, чего шумите? Шинономе-сэнсей, это проблема. Если вы не можете правильно настроить девочек...  
Шинономе: - Да, простите! Все назад, продолжаем танцевать!  
Девочки: - Нет, мы не хотим! С Фую-сама прикольно! Хотим еще посмотреть!  
Шинономе: - Быстро! Быстро, поторапливайтесь!

Фуюки: - Аояги-кун.  
Рицка: - Что?  
Фуюки: - Давай мне руку.  
Рицка: - Угу. *поднимается*  
Фуюки: - Эм-м… Больно?  
Рицка: - Ничего. На мне всё быстро заживает.  
Фуюки: - Извини, я немного увлекся. Но это твоя вина!  
Рицка: - Что?

**Трек 4.**  
<звенит школьный звонок>  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун! Можно мы пойдем домой вместе?  
Рицка: - Хорошо. У тебя не будет проблем потом? Если не пойдешь с ними, потом тебя снова будут игнорировать.  
Юйко: - Ничего страшного. И у меня есть Рицка-кун!  
Яёи: - И Яёи-сан тоже есть!  
Девочки: - Эй, Фую-сама! Куротани-кун! Пойдём есть пончики! Или в караоке! Пойдем, а?  
Фуюки: - Эй, всё. На сегодня хватит. Пока!  
Девочки: - Как? "Пока"?  
Фуюки: - Дальше за мной не ходите, пожалуйста.  
Девочки: - Ну как же!  
\- Фую-сама! Куротани-кун!

Фуюки: - Аояги-кун, Хаватари-сан, идёмте домой вместе?  
Рицка: - Что?  
Юйко: - Со мной? Ой, нет… это проблема! Идти домой сразу с двумя симпатичными парнями!  
Яёи: - Ну… тут еще и я есть.  
Фуюки: - Аояги-кун, есть вещи, которые я хочу с тобой обсудить.  
Рицка: - Со мной?  
Фуюки: - Ты всегда читаешь книги, да? А какие?  
Рицка: - Ну… например, Ницше. И Хайдеггера.  
Фуюки: - Я тоже читал "Бытие и время".  
Рицка: - Да? Правда?! Впервые вижу школьника, который читал бы Хайдеггера!  
Фуюки: - И для меня это первый раз.

Рицка: - Куротани Фуюки. А он высокий. Хотя не такой высокий как Соби. И у него есть шрамы. В спортзале я заметил под его формой повязку. Может, она как моя… Это его мама или кто-то другой?

Рицка: - Так близко от моего дома есть настоящий лес?  
Фуюки: - Хм, а ты не знал?  
Рицка: - Недавно переехал. Не так много успел увидеть.  
Фуюки: - Вон там дальше есть еще большое поле. Это старая территория больницы. Хорошее место, чтобы размышлять, да?

Яёи: - Эй, а почему мы тут шатаемся?  
Юйко: - Потому что я не хочу мешать их разговору.  
Яёи: - А мы не можем с ними разговаривать?  
Юйко: - Мы не должны туда идти. Рицке-куну, наверно, хочется иметь такого друга как Куротани-кун, чтобы разговаривать о всяких сложных вещах… А я могу поговорить только про еду.  
Яёи: - Юйко-сан…

Фуюки: - Аояги-кун.  
Рицка: - Хм?  
Фуюки: - Ты классику читаешь?  
Рицка: - Классику?  
Фуюки: - Литературу. Классику японской литературы. И школа, и семья, и уроки становятся не важны, когда я читаю "Коллекцию из десяти тысяч листьев", "Кодзики"* или "Хроники великого мира". Я забываю обо всем. Обо всех этих глупых вещах из реальной жизни. Думаю, что в будущем я стану исследователем классики.  
Рицка: - А-а.  
Фуюки: - А ты?  
Рицка: - Что - я?  
Фуюки: - Станешь преподавателем философии?  
Рицка: - Ни за что. То есть… я не думаю о будущем. Я даже прошлого не знаю.  
Фуюки: - Тебя тоже беспокоит твоя жизнь. Поэтому ты размышляешь о смысле бытия. Раньше я тоже много думал, даже не мог спать по ночам. Если я умру, что станет с тем "я", которое было? Где я был до того, как родиться? Зачем я здесь? А в конце понял только одно.  
Рицка: - Понять даже что-то одно - уже здорово. Что это было?  
Фуюки: - Что смерть неизбежна. Понимаешь?

Юйко: - Ничего не понимаю.  
Яёи: - А? Возвращаемся?  
Юйко: - Я как дура. Хотя почему "как", я и есть дура!  
Яёи: - Это…  
Юйко: - Потому что я недавно думала, что делать с двумя красивыми парнями, идущими рядом. А Рицке-куну и Куротани-куну я совсем не интересна.  
Яёи: - Мне, мне всё, что тебя касается, очень интересно. Подожди-и!..

Фуюки: - Аояги-кун, представь. Сейчас на Земле больше шести миллиардов жителей. Но через двести лет никого из них не останется. Все умрут, и неважно, насколько умелы их доктора и какая у них религия. В итоге они станут пеплом и исчезнут. И одновременно исчезнет мир вокруг них: люди, животные, земля и солнце… Исчезнет всё.  
Рицка: - Всё исчезнет?  
Фуюки: - Разве тебе не тяжело от мысли, что после твоей смерти мир продолжит существовать? Но умерев, ты об этом уже не узнаешь. То есть для тебя - мир исчезнет. А значит, нет смысла ни о чем беспокоиться. Пока мы живы, надо просто делать всё, что хочется. Красть то, что нравится. Убивать тех, кого ненавидим. Всё равно однажды они все исчезнут.  
Рицка: - Думаю, это неправильно.  
Фуюки: - О? Можешь возразить?  
Рицка: - Раньше я тоже думал, что если всё однажды исчезнет, незачем беспокоиться о жизни. Но мы живые - сейчас… И я думаю, что это важно. Я не хочу причинять боль кому-то, кто так же, как я - живет. И совершенно точно не хочу убивать.  
Фуюки: - Это не слишком логичное мнение. Но ты добрый. У тебя много друзей, поэтому ты так думаешь.  
Рицка: - Куротани-кун, а у тебя нет друзей?  
Фуюки: - Из-за того, что я всё время путешествую с сестрой. Если бы мы с тобой встретились раньше, то стали бы друзьями.  
Рицка: - "Стали бы"… А сейчас что - уже слишком поздно?  
Фуюки: - Да, поздно.  
Рицка: - Эти ушки…  
Фуюки: - Да. Фальшивые. Настоящие у меня забрали два года назад. И, конечно, хвост тоже.  
Рицка: - Ты не из начальной школы!  
Фуюки: - Если бы был школьником, учился бы в старших классах. И сейчас мне не нужны друзья среди детей. А хочу я...  
Рицка: - Чего?  
Фуюки: - Я говорил: я краду, что хочется.  
Рицка: - Что? *борется* …Идиот! Не могу поверить, что ты меня поцеловал! Пусти!  
Фуюки: - Сообразительный, но наивный. Loveless. Это же твое истинное Имя? "Loveless".  
Рицка: - Откуда… ты знаешь?  
Фуюки: - Я покажу тебе свой секрет. Ты, должно быть, заметил в спортзале повязку на моем запястье.  
Рицка: - Угу.  
Фуюки: - Знаешь, что это? Это шрам от ожога.  
Рицка: - Кто-то тебя обжег?  
Фуюки: - Я сам. Два года назад мое истинное Имя стало проступать на левой руке. Я не хотел быть связанным Именем и выжег его. Но с момента приезда сюда и нашей встречи думаю… Может, я и ошибся тогда.  
Рицка: - Что?  
Фуюки: - Я не мог прочитать Имя, но первая буква точно была L.  
Рицка: - L?..  
Фуюки: - Что думаешь? С буквы L начинается твое Имя.  
Рицка: - Не может быть.  
Фуюки: - Ты тоже чувствуешь это? Мы с тобой связаны. Это наша судьба.  
Рицка: - Такие вещи... я...  
Фуюки: - Давай убедимся. Еще раз поцелуемся. Если сделаем это - узнаем точно. Давай.  
Рицка: - А? *отбивается* Отпусти! Ты врёшь! Я хотел дружить с тобой! Я… почувствовал, что у нас есть общие интересы. И на самом деле думал, что мы станем друзьями!  
Фуюки: - Аояги-кун…  
Рицка: - Но теперь ты несешь полную чушь! Какая еще связь узами судьбы?! Я в такое не верю!!  
Фуюки: - …"Друзьями"? *вздыхает*

Рицка: *со всех ног бежит прочь* - Он пытался меня одурачить… сделав это так… неожиданно! Он - не Соби! Соби… _Как_ я скажу Соби? Или можно не говорить? Никому не сказать…

**Трек 5.**  
<открывается и захлопывается дверь>  
Фуюки: - Я дома. Сестра? Сестра?  
Момидзи: - Фуюки! Ты опоздал, что случилось? Я беспокоилась!  
Фуюки: - Я общался с Loveless. Как ты мне и велела.  
Момидзи: - Правда? И как?  
Фуюки: - Пока никак.  
Момидзи: - "Пока никак"? Да он просто двенадцатилетний подросток! Мальчики или девочки - без разницы, перед твоим обаянием ни у кого нет шансов устоять!  
Фуюки: - Потребуется время. Он… особенный.  
Момидзи: - Особенный?  
Фуюки: - Когда я смотрел ему в глаза, у меня было чувство, что я не могу его предать. Никогда с подобным не сталкивался. Он похож на меня из далекого прошлого.  
Момидзи: - Вот как. Не только Семи Лунам он нужен! Тебе тоже, и это вместо того, чтобы он влюбился в тебя!  
Фуюки: - О ч-чем ты, сестра! Будто я… влюблюсь в него!  
Момидзи: - Фуюки! Я знаю о тебе всё. Даже то, что ты в себе не замечаешь. Ты влюблен. В другого, не в меня! В Loveless! В Аояги Рицку!  
Фуюки: - Чушь! Я…  
Момидзи: - Это непростительно!.. В мире есть только ты и я. Только ты. Для меня - есть только ты!!  
<звуки борьбы и выдергиваемого из ножен клинка>  
Фуюки: - Сестра, прекрати! *кричит*  
Момидзи: - Ты можешь шляться с кем угодно, это неважно. Но только пока все не всерьез! Твой настоящий партнер - я! Только я!  
Фуюки: - Не надо, сестра!  
*крик*

Рицка: - Он сказал… но я не знаю, правду ли… про общее Имя. Связь судьбой. <раздаётся стук в стекло> Соби…  
Соби: *пытается открыть дверь* - Рицка. Рицка. Ты тут?  
Рицка: - Не хочу его видеть… Только не сегодня!  
<мелодия вызова. Рицка берёт мобильный>  
Соби: - Рицка, что случилось?  
Рицка: - Ничего.  
Соби: - Я на балконе. Открой дверь, пожалуйста.  
Рицка: - Я занят. У меня много уроков и дел. У меня нет времени общаться с тобой.  
Соби: - Тогда откинь штору. Хочу только увидеть твое лицо.  
Рицка: - Иди домой! *бросает трубку*  
Соби: - Хм… Идти домой. Под дождем, даже не взглянув ему в лицо… Это трудно выполнить.

**Трек 6.**  
<звуки борьбы>  
Момидзи: - Прости, Фуюки, что закрываю тебя в кладовке, но оставлять тебя близко к Loveless опасно. Это будет немного сложно, но *захлопывает дверь* я сама его поймаю.

<звенит школьный звонок>  
Момидзи: - В этой школе учится Loveless. И в такой толпе я не смогу понять, кто из них Аояги Рицка! Ну ладно. По словам Фуюки есть девушка, которую не примешь за ученицу шестого класса и которая постоянно держится с ним рядом.  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун сказал, что у него есть домашние дела, и ушел один. Интересно, не расхочет ли он ходить домой вместе из-за того, что я не могу говорить на сложные темы, как Куротани-кун?..  
Яёи: - Куротани Фуюки сегодня не было! Может, это шанс, данный мне небесами!  
Юйко: - Пока, увидимся!  
Яёи: - Хм-м?  
Юйко: - Я буду заниматься самостоятельно. Хочу стать хоть немного ближе к Рицке!  
Яёи: - Юйко-сан? …Ах, ушла. Юйко-сан, которая приходит в школу только из-за обедов в столовой, хочет учиться. Юйко-сан - учиться! …О-ой!  
Момидзи: - Ты Аояги Рицка?  
Яёи: *не разобравшись* - Да?  
<короткая борьба и звук отъезжающей машины>  
Момидзи: - Сделала! У меня получилось похитить Loveless. Легко! Надо было так с самого начала. Теперь я смогу отыграться! Против него - против всех них! *смеется, но смех больше похож на рыдание*.

Ритцу: - Да.  
Момидзи: - Ритцу-сэнсей, это я - Куротани.  
Ритцу: - Куротани-сан, да?  
Момидзи: - Куротани Момидзи.  
Ритцу: - Ну?  
Момидзи: - Не говорите, что меня не помните! У меня тот ребенок, который нужен вам и Семи лунам! Loveless, Аояги Рицка. Он у меня.  
Ритцу: - Хм. Знакомое имя.  
Нагиса: - Что-что, Куротани? Это Куротани Момидзи, выжившая в паре Безликих?  
Ритцу: - Ты… Я говорю по телефону. Почему ты снова в моем кабинете?  
Нагиса: - Как это почему? Сам позвал! Сказал, что хочешь обсудить бюджет на исследования.  
Момидзи: - Алло?  
Ритцу: - А, простите, я тут кое с кем разговаривал. Так что о Loveless?  
Момидзи: - Если он вам нужен, я его передам. А вы прекратите преследовать нас. И еще одно условие…  
Нагиса: - Эй-эй, ты Момидзи, верно? Что тебе нужно спустя столько времени?  
Момидзи: - Нагиса-сэнсей?  
Ритцу: - Ты! Уйди ненадолго, а?  
Нагиса: - Но всё же нормально!  
Ритцу: - Так что?  
Момидзи: - Ритцу-сэнсей, если вам нужен Loveless, приходите за ним один. Поняли? Один.  
<Ритцу выпроваживает Нагису. Звуки борьбы>  
Нагиса: - Не хочу!  
Ритцу: - Уйди отсюда! Ты шумная!  
Момидзи: - Если придете с Нагисой-сэнсей, я разозлюсь!  
Ритцу: - Да. Хорошо, согласен.  
Момидзи: - Я пришлю вам письмо с временем и местом встречи.  
<прерывает звонок>  
Нагиса: *возвращаясь*- Эй, что это было? Зачем она звонила?  
Ритцу: - Прежде всего - ты ее, кажется, знаешь. Кто она?  
Нагиса: - А ты не помнишь?  
Ритцу: - Абсолютно.  
Нагиса: - Куротани Момидзи - выпускница школы. Она была красивой. Ну, не как я, но всё же.  
Ритцу: - Если так, значит, не особенно.  
Нагиса: - Гхм!  
Ритцу: - Впрочем, неважно. И что?  
Нагиса: - Её Имя было - Faceless, Безликая. Она была блестящей Жертвой. Но ее Боец был слишком чувствительным парнем. Не выдержал того, как Момидзи действовала, и покончил с собой.  
Ритцу: - Да-а?  
Нагиса: - А Момидзи за ним не ушла. Всё её упрекали, говорили: "ты должна была умереть". Она стала изгоем. Ну, она все равно она собиралась стать исследователем, так что пошла в ученики к Шин-сэнсею. А, Шина ты же помнишь, да? Старик, говоривший, что вырастит прекрасного Бойца. Он воспитывал мальчика, а Момидзи заботилась о нем. Однако…  
Ритцу: - М?  
Нагиса: - Момидзи, по непонятной причине, влюбилась в тебя. Не знаю, что хорошего она в тебе высмотрела, а теперь и не выяснить. А ты тогда сходил с ума по этому придурку Соби и не замечал ничего. У нее поехала крыша. Чтобы привлечь внимание, она напивалась и раздевалась, переспала со всеми парнями в округе. Помнишь?  
Ритцу: - Если говорить про Соби-куна…  
Нагиса: - Ты!!  
Ритцу: - А потом?  
Нагиса: - В конце концов она стала агрессивной, серьёзно ранила ученика, и ее уволили. Тогда Момидзи устроила пожар в лаборатории, похитила ученика, за которым ухаживала, и сбежала. Среди руин нашли труп сэнсея Шина.  
Ритцу: - Хм. Убийство?  
Нагиса: - Черт с ней, с Момидзи, а вот ученик был ценен. Семь Лун преследовали их, но потом вроде бы прекратили поиски. Похоже, наверху решили, что Момидзи слишком сильно повлияла на парня, и он стал бесполезен.  
Ритцу: - Понимаю. Не знал.  
Нагиса: - Это твоя вина! Ты что, на самом деле ничего не помнишь? Что с тобой не так? Ты бы в госпитале проверился!  
Ритцу: - Есть бесчисленное множество вещей, о которых мне приходится думать, поэтому о ненужном и неинтересном я предпочитаю сразу забывать.  
Нагиса: - Хм... Так зачем она звонила?  
Ритцу: - Я забыл.  
Нагиса: - Как?!  
Ритцу: - Так, письмо пришло. А, да-да, кстати, хочу спросить еще кое о чем.  
Нагиса: - О чем?  
Ритцу: - А ты кто такая?  
*Нагиса визжит*  
Ритцу: - Небольшая шутка. Всего-то.  
Нагиса: - Не шути с таким серьезным лицом!!  
<звук падающих предметов>

**Трек 7.**  
Кио: - У нас тут не очень хорошо кормят, меню ни к черту… Со-тян, что ты будешь?  
Соби: - Пообедаю "Хоттеем".  
Кио: - С пророщенными ростками бобов? А вот рядом "Пикассо" - блюдо императорской кухни! Где же оно в меню?..  
Соби: - Справа, где окинавская еда.  
<звук мобильного>  
Соби: *констатируя факт, про себя* - Ритцу-сэнсей.  
Кио: - Эй, ты отвечать собираешься?  
Соби: - Бессмысленный звонок. *вздыхает и снимает трубку* Что вам нужно?  
Рицту: - Соби-кун. Голос вежливый, как всегда.  
<Нагиса кричит и чем-то швыряется>  
Соби: - Я кладу трубку.  
Ритцу: - Тебе безразличен Нелюбимый?  
Нагиса: - Ритцу, ты идиот!  
Соби: - Сэнсей, что вы сделали с Рицкой?  
Ритцу: - Сделал не я, а женщина по имени Куротани Момидзи. Кажется, она похитила Loveless.  
Нагиса: - Я тебя убью!  
Соби: - Куротани? Та, которая убила учителя Шина?  
Ритцу: - Похоже на то. Мне плевать не неё и Loveless…  
Нагиса: - Кретин! Кретин! Кретин!  
Ритцу: - ...но я подумал, ты захочешь узнать, и позвонил.  
Соби: - Вы очень добры.  
Ритцу: - Так может, приедешь, и мы вместе решим эту проблему?  
Соби: - Поясните, что за странный шум у вас на заднем фоне?  
Нагиса: - Дурак!  
Ритцу: - О, тут пьяная слониха сходит с ума.  
Нагиса: - Ты кого назвал пьяной слонихой?! Тупой Ритцу!  
Ритцу: - Эй! Это телефонный шну…  
Соби: - Сэнсей? Алло?  
Кио: - Что случилось?  
Соби: - Только не Рицка.

Кацуко: - Что произошло нового, Рицка-кун?  
Рицка: - А? Ничего. Кацуко-сэнсей…  
Кацуко: - М?  
Рицка: - Вы довольно красивая и, наверное, были популярной в школе…  
Кацуко: - Нет, не совсем так. Во-первых, не "довольно", а "очень", а во-вторых, не только в школе, но и сейчас.  
Рицка: - Если так… Тогда встречаться… ну, целоваться и всякое такое, с кем-то, кроме выбранного человека - у вас такое случалось?  
Кацуко: - Рицка-кун встречается с двумя девочками сразу?  
Рицка: - Нет, не с девочками!.. То есть… Я увидел такое по телевизору, и оно меня тревожит. Что делать в такой ситуации?  
Кацуко: - Возможно, стоит определиться, кого именно ты любишь. Если любишь двоих, можно какое-то время встречаться с обоими.  
Рицка: - Ни за что! Изменять и встречаться с двумя - плохо!  
Кацуко: - Почему?  
Рицка: - Потому что это ранит чужие чувства.  
Кацуко: - Это так. Но что, если удержаться от влюбленности невозможно?  
Рицка: - Как?  
Кацуко: - Даже понимая, что кому-то будет больно… Даже ценой жизни… Каково это - влюбиться безнадежно?  
Рицка: - Не знаю, существует ли такое.  
Кацуко: - Если руководствуешься рациональными соображениями, это не любовь. Потому что романтическое чувство - странное состояние ума. Можно считать его плохим или хорошим, но вот поделать ничего нельзя. Важно лишь истинное отношение к партнеру.  
Рицка: - Истинное отношение к партнеру…  
Кацуко: *бормочет* - Вот так смотрю на Рицку… и рациональные мысли исчезают…  
Рицка: - А? Вы что-то сказали?  
Кацуко: - Н-ничего!

Рицка: *едет в лифте* Куротани Фуюки… У него всё время был определенный настрой. Он говорил, что крадет желаемое. И ни слова не сказал про любовь. Соби говорит каждый раз, когда мы видимся, однако…  
<открываются двери лифта, механический голос произносит: "Первый этаж">  
Рицка: - Телефон всё время был на беззвучном режиме. Ага, от Соби много сообщений. <входящий звонок> Да?  
Фуюки: - Аояги-кун, это я.  
Рицка: - Куротани-кун?  
Фуюки: - Тут кое-что так… странно обернулось. Моя сестра пыталась украсть тебя, но по ошибке взяла Яёи-сана.  
Рицка: - Взяла Яёи-сана? В смысле похитила?!  
Момидзи: - Loveless, так! Если хочешь спасти парня, немедленно приходи к вышкам на берегу реки. И Соби тоже может явиться.  
Рицка: - Кто ты? Зачем ты забрала Яёи-сана? <звонок обрывается> Эй! Алло! <входящий звонок, индивидуальная мелодия> Соби!!  
Соби: - Рицка. Ты цел. Хорошо.  
Рицка: - Не хорошо! Соби, ты нужен здесь! Поторопись!

**Трек 8.**  
Фуюки: - Аояги-кун, опаздываешь!  
Рицка: - Куротани-кун! Где Яёи-сан, он в безопасности?  
Фуюки: - Сейчас он спит.  
Яёи: - Юйко-сан, идём… Мы же еще только школьники, неужели ты хочешь...  
Соби: - Момидзи, какая встреча. Зачем тебе Рицка?  
Момидзи: - Если решишь, что из-за Семи Лун - будешь прав. Человек по имени Ритцу-сэнсей жаждет реванша.  
Рицка: - Реванша? Это же Семь Лун убили Сэймэя! И я точно враг для них!  
Момидзи: - Пошел ты! Главное желание и цель - обрести Имя! В Горе невозможно обойтись без Имени, особенно если хочешь быть вместе. Соби, разноименные проигрывают! А Ритцу-сэнсей так мечтает вернуть назад свою игрушку… Уверена, ты бы удивился причине.  
Соби: - Ерунда. У этого человека внутри лишь пустота.  
Момидзи: - Заткнись! Фуюки!  
Фуюки: - Есть, сестра. Загрузка Системы!  
Соби: - Бессмысленно - вы не поймете. *чуть громче* Загрузка Системы.  
Фуюки: - Аояги-кун, твой Боец не позволяет тебе приказывать. Быть может, Боец с твоим истинным Именем - я. Если так и есть, травмы и обессиливание от моих атак умножатся!  
Соби: - Рицка, он уже сбросил ушки. Он не может быть Бойцом Loveless.  
Рицка: - Понял. Между двумя должна быть любовь. Пара существует вместе. Я - тот, кого защищает Соби.  
Соби: - Спасибо.  
Фуюки: - Начинаем битву заклинаний.  
Соби: - Принимаем.  
Момидзи: - Соби, ты, говорят, особенно хорош в индивидуальных заклинаниях?  
Соби: - Да, всегда удавались.  
Момидзи: - В Семи Лунах недовольные положением вещей быстро унимаются - иначе их там просто не остается. В Лунной сети о тебе и Сэймэе ходили разные сплетни. Вы были парой, но Сэймэй вроде хотел уйти? Фуюки тоже быстро во всём разобрался. А уж учитывая, что его ушки насильно взяла предыдущая Жертва… Плохи ваши дела!  
Соби: - Страшно-то как. _Одновременная атака._  
Фуюки: - _Кто лишь личинка - того не слышно. Вас видеть хочу в тьмы оковах бесчисленных!_  
*Рицка вскрикивает*  
Соби: - Рицка! Я разобью оковы.  
Фуюки: - Бесплодные попытки. _Сплошное усиление ущерба!_  
Рицка: - А-а!  
Соби: - _Рассыпьтесь в прах! Плюс три - минус три. Инверсия. Отражение!_  
Фуюки: - _Оковы тьмы!_  
*Рицка вскрикивает снова*  
Момидзи *смеется*: - Ваши заклинания совсем не работают!  
Рицка: - Соби, что происходит?  
Соби: - Прости, Рицка. Его уровень заклинаний много выше, чем у школьника. А прочность оков связана с его собственными ожогами. Поэтому я не смог отразить нападение и вернуть удар. Еще немного, борись. Проверим, как сработают другие заклинания.  
Рицка: - Подожди!  
Соби: - _Десятитысячный поток огня - явись! Вперед!_  
Фуюки: - _Расщелин мрака дух земной - удара полная отмена._  
Момидзи: - Ой, как же хочется послушать, как вы кричите.  
Рицка: - Соби!  
Соби: - Рицка, больно?  
Рицка: - Я... нет. "Кодзики". Он использует "Кодзики", это - база заклинаний!  
Соби: - "Кодзики"? "Мое тело росло-росло, а есть одно место, что так и не выросло. Мое тело росло-росло…"? Это "Кодзики"?  
Рицка: - Да, оно.  
Соби: - Тогда, если так… Это можно использовать.  
Фуюки: - _Вы двое - завойте в голос, кричите в голос! Туман в ущельях!_  
Соби: - _Дух светлого огня, развей туман. Удар!_  
Фуюки: - Ох!  
Рицка: - Хорошо! Похоже, я был прав!  
Соби: - _К сердцам обращаюсь - вашу тьму возвращаю!_  
Момидзи: - А-а!  
Фуюки: - Сестра!  
Соби: - "Сестра"? Хм. Это только притворство. Она тебе не настоящая сестра. Это дура, захотевшая насладиться личной местью и считающаяся лишь с собственными желаниями. Они написаны у нее на лице. Твои ушки забрали насильно, а теперь из-за нее ты носишь накладные.  
Фуюки: - Не смей упоминать о её лице!  
Рицка: - Почему он так занервничал? У этой женщины очень красивое лицо.  
Соби: - Думаю, я понимаю. _Дождь, притворство смой своим касанием!_  
Момидзи: - А-ах!  
Рицка: - Её лицо… Оно словно тает!  
Соби: - Этот поток только помог проступить сути. Вот это лицо - настоящее.  
Момидзи *смеется*: - Да-да. Оно всё в шрамах и обожженное!  
Фуюки: - Сестра!  
Рицка: - Так это была завеса… И сейчас ваш общий черный фон изменился.  
Момидзи: - Да. Фон позволял нам легче и успешнее прятаться. Но лицо я скрывала сама. Потому что мы с Фуюки целовались.  
Рицка: - Целовались?  
Момидзи: - Тогда, два года назад, ушки Фуюки забрал тот, у кого выступило его истинное Имя. Теперь изуродованное лицо помогает мне. Потому что на нём было моё истинное Имя, а затем и у Фуюки стало проявляться Имя, данное ему! Мы вдвоем, как дураки, пошли против Имён и своей школы, потому что мы связаны.  
Соби: - Два года назад Фуюки был ребенком. Но теперь он мужчина. И за столько времени на нем давно могли проявиться те же красивые буквы, что у тебя. Ты чудовище. Ни один из твоих многочисленных ожогов не был нужным.  
Момидзи: - Ха! Твои слова просто наглая ложь!  
Соби: - Не уверен, стало бы вам от этого легче или нет. Можно сказать, что для Фуюки это теперь неизбежная память.  
Фуюки: - Вранье всё! Могло быть только так! Хочешь меня с сестрой поссорить! Заткнись! _Тленом и пеплом оковы грома плетитесь! Смерть вам обоим!_  
Соби: - _Силой отброшу и тлен, и пепел, вчистую отразив. Вашей защиты границы пройдены без помех!_  
Фуюки: - _А всё вокруг в смертельных звеньях!_  
Соби: - _Где есть защита, нет цепей._  
Момидзи: - А-а!  
Рицка: - Ожоги на лице больше не могут им помочь. Под ними проступает её прежнее Имя!  
Фуюки: - Сестра!  
Момидзи: - Фуюки, еще… все еще в порядке. Мы с тобой связаны. Если бы мы не любили друг друга, связи бы не было!  
Соби: - У тебя есть Имя. Оно - неотделимая часть твоей натуры. А подлинная любовь тебе недоступна. Не тебе кого-то упрекать.  
Момидзи: - Что ты несешь! Я Фуюки лю...  
Соби: - Я говорю то, что есть. Фуюки любит тебя. Вы оба знаете об этом, хоть и молчите. Но у тебя нет ответного чувства. Потому что ты до сих пор любишь того человека - Ритцу-сэнсея.  
Фуюки: - Сестра...  
Соби: - _Распад! И пустота! Удар!_  
Момидзи: - А-а!!

<сворачиваются Системы>

Рицка: - Соби, а хорошо, что ты помнил легенды из "Кодзики".  
Соби: - Да, помнил. Но это ты, Рицка, сообразил, что они положены в основу заклинаний.  
Фуюки: - Сестра, как ты?  
Момидзи: - Соби и этот Нелюбимый, они…  
Рицка: - Куротани-кун, тебе же действительно не сестра эта женщина! Может, и хорошо...  
Фуюки: - Это всё равно ложь! Даже если сестра до сих пор вспоминает этого Ритцу, это не любовь. Я пока еще школьник! И она мне настоящая сестра! И пока что будет ею!  
Момидзи: - Фуюки…  
Фуюки: - Пошли, сестра. *помогает Момидзи подняться* Только… вот еще что. *подходит ближе к Рицке* Аояги-кун, я к тебе ничего особенного не чувствовал. И то, что я тебя тогда поцеловал, было неправильно.  
Соби: *себе* - Поцеловал?  
Фуюки: - Раз уж нам удалось друг друга не убить, я хотел бы остаться твоим другом.  
Рицка: - Куротани-кун…  
*Безликие уходят*

Соби: *кашлянув* - Рицка, я раньше не слышал про поцелуй...  
Рицка: - Соби!! Он тогда врал, что он боец Loveless. Врал! Ну, мы пойдём к дому?  
Соби: - Хм. *чуть подумав* Не нужно так переживать.  
Рицка: - Ты мне раньше тоже врать пытался.  
Соби: - Но, Рицка, именно ты мог это расслышать.  
Рицка: - Всё равно.

Яёи: - М-м…  
Рицка: - О! Кстати! Как там Яёи-сан?  
Соби: - Просыпается. Заклинание сна исчезает.  
Рицка: - Вот как…  
Яёи: - А... Юйко-сан… круто как… круто.  
Рицка: - Похоже, он в полном порядке.

**Трек 9.**  
Девочки: * плачут* - Фую-сама! Как же та-ак...  
Рицка: - Привет, Юйко!  
Юйко: - Привет, Рицка-кун.  
Яёи: - Доброе утро, Юйко-сан!  
Рицка: - Яёи-сан, ты в порядке?  
Яёи: - Э-э… а что?  
Рицка: - Да так, ничего.  
Яёи: - А почему все такие печальные?  
Юйко: - Ну... Куротани-кун к нам больше не придет.  
Рицка: - Да, он не появится.  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун, теперь тебе одиноко, да? Тебе было так интересно общаться с Куротани-куном… Но я буду учиться! Начну понимать всё больше и больше всякого сложного! И Рицке постепенно станет всё интересней говорить со мной, я постараюсь!  
Рицка: - Юйко… Учиться хорошо, но для этого не стоит. Чему бы ты ни училась, не надо делать это для кого-то, кроме себя. Юйко, ты очень классная. Мне всегда нравится общаться с тобой.  
Юйко: - Честно? Я не умею говорить на сложные темы, но тебе всё равно интересно?  
Рицка: - Конечно!  
Юйко: - А я тогда всё равно буду учиться!  
Рицка: - Конечно учись!  
Юйко: - Да!  
Яёи: - Хм… Куротани Фуюки исчез, всё вернулось на свои места. Но! Может быть понемногу, понемногу…  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун мне та-ак нравится! *кидается с объятием*  
Рицка: - А-а! Этого лучше не…  
Яёи: - Несчастливый я… Э-эй! Аояги Рицка! Не обнимай там Юйко!  
Рицка: - А я и не… Это потому что Юйко…  
Юйко: - Всё хорошо, а что такое-то?  
Яёи: - Я тоже хочу!!  
<падение, звуки потасовки>  
Юйко: - Ай!  
Яёи: - О! Извини, Юйко-сан!  
Юйко: - Яёи-сан, ты!.. Рицка-кун, помоги!..

_Endless_

_

20.02.2013

_

  


* "Коллекция из десяти тысяч листьев", "Хроники великого мира" - классика японской литературы.  
"Кодзики" - 古事記, "Записи о деяниях древности" - крупнейший памятник древнеяпонской литературы, один из первых письменных памятников. Соби цитирует фрагмент легенды об Идзанаги и Идзанами: "На этот остров [они] спустились с небес, воздвигли небесный столб, возвели просторные покои. Тут спросил [Идзанаги] богиню Идзанами-но микото, свою младшую сестру: "Как устроено твое тело?"; и когда так спросил - "Мое тело росло-росло, а есть одно место, что так и не выросло", - ответила. Тут бог Идзанаги-но микото произнес: "Мое тело росло-росло, а есть одно место, что слишком выросло. Потому думаю я то место, что у меня на теле слишком выросло, вставить в то место, что у тебя на теле не выросло, и родить страну. Ну как, родим?". Когда так произнес, богиня Идзанами-но микото "Это [будет] хорошо!" - ответила".  
Первые дети Идзанаги и Идзанами вышли неудачными, так как во время брачного обряда инициативу проявила женщина. Они заключали брак повторно.  
"И вот тогда, спустились обратно и снова, как раньше, обошли тот небесный столб. Тут бог Идзанаги-но микото, первым: "Поистине, прекрасная девушка!" - произнес, после него богиня Идзанами-но микото, жена: "Поистине, прекрасный юноша!" - произнесла. И когда, так произнеся, соединились, дитя, которое родили, [был] остров Авадзи-но-хо-но-са-вакэ".  
У Идзанаги и Идзанами было много детей, включая Земного Бога Туманов в Ущельях и Бога-Духа Светящегося Огня и т. д.  
Когда Идзанами умерла, Идзанаги пошел за ней в царство мертвых. Но когда он осветил её лицо, то увидел присосавшихся к нему божеств грома. Вызволять Идзанами было поздно.  



End file.
